


Even Dead (I'm The Hero)

by protegostark (aaeiilnn)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, BAMF Tony Stark, Gen, Give me a break, Hurt Peter Parker, I mean listen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Tony Stark Feels, as if tony would let peter get hurt from his OWN tech?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 10:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaeiilnn/pseuds/protegostark
Summary: One shot involving malfunctioning drones, HP reference, one swear word, and our friendly neighborhood Spiderman.(a.k.a. As If Tony Stark Would Let Peter Parker Get Hurt With His Own Tech)





	Even Dead (I'm The Hero)

**Author's Note:**

> FFH SPOILERS. Kinda. You've been warned.
> 
> this was how i was kinda expecting a certain scene in ffh to go, but it didnt so now im writing it cause i cant get it out of my head
> 
> also this is the first im posting in ao3 !! just to see how the formatting goes but this is also up on ff.net

Peter stood. Quentin Beck was on the other side of the glass bridge with drones surrounding him. When Mysterio, the wannabe superhero that he is, called for the drones to attack, Peter just stood.

He told Happy about the plan - use the Peter Tingles (for the record, absolutely horrible _horrible_ name) and defeat Quentin. But as Peter stood there, he felt nothing. He wasn't alarmed when he heard Quentin send the order through EDITH. He didn't feel harm approaching as the drones raced towards him with their little guns out and ready to kill him.

For a second, he was worried. Peter wondered if his senses really weren't working as well as they should have been for the past few weeks, or maybe these drones attacking him weren't real. But the drones came to a slow stop.

They were still _too_ close for comfort.

But they stopped.

"What the hell?" Beck asked, confused by the actions of the drones which had been working so well. "EDITH, attack the boy!"

"Facial recognition complete."

"EDITH?" Peter asked when he heard the voice through the drones.

"Voice recognition complete." The feminine mechanical voice had announced, echoing through the enclosed bridge as she used the drones to deliver the message. "Weapons were targeted at Peter Parker. _Initiating_ _Molly Weasley Protocol_."

It took everything in Peter to stay standing as he heard another voice speak while the drones slowly turned to face Beck.

_"Not my son, you bitch."_

Each drone was suddenly zooming towards Beck and crowding around him as he was backed into the corner with nowhere else to go. When Peter had finally shaken off the shock and went to see the damage, he saw Beck bruised and broken in places, but the small breaths show that he's still alive.

Something catches his eyes and he realizes, with a heavy heart, that the sunglasses his mentor had trusted him with has found its way to the floor for the second time. Peter picked it up, the tears in his eyes were brought by the physical pain he felt and the intense guilt and regret that has built up for the past couple of days.

" _Hey kid. You okay?_ " The familiar, welcoming, very much missed voice greeted him when he put it on. " _Well, you better be. You can handle this from here, right? Just call up Happy if you need some help._ "

Peter couldn't help the sobs that wracked over his body as he nodded to his questions, forgetting for one moment that Tony Stark wouldn't see his response.

" _Keep going, friendly neighborhood Spiderman. I got your back, Peter._ "

The voice was gone so soon, and it was so tempting to just ask to hear it one more time. But EDITH's voice was back and it was asking for confirmation in turning the drones back.

So, Peter took a deep breath and turned to face Quentin Beck.

There's some things that he has to take care of first.

**Author's Note:**

> yup thats it. just needed to get it out of my head so i didnt even edit it, sorry if there's mistakes. i miss tony. i think somewhere deep in his coding, tony would have made sure that these weapons he manufactured cant harm his little spiderkid. and a scientist who couldnt make st to satisfy obadiah stane wouldnt have been able to hack past tony stark's coding ??
> 
> i know ffh shows peter being more independent and this kinda takes bit of that away but thats why i didnt make the drones kill him cause tony would leave that for peter to deal w + tony knows peter doesnt like killing others yknow
> 
> i just miss tony stark so much


End file.
